the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Nom De Guerre International
Nom De Guerre International '('NDGI) is a private military company founded by former French Special Forces soldier Jean-Jacques Boissonade. Headquartered in Paris, France, it is one of the largest private military companies in the world, coming in second next to Academi, formerly known as Blackwater. History Founded in 1991 by Jean-Jacques Boissonade, Nom De Guerre International immediately caught the world's attention after they began hiring themselves out to merchant ships as security against pirates. They also began gaining international fame due to humanitarian operations in Africa and Asia. By 2000, NDGI established itself among one of the largest PMCs in the world, managing to rank in second behind Academi, formerly known as Blackwater. By 2010, NDGI made even bigger achievements, opening various North American offices in the United States, Canada, and Mexico, and signing a defense contract with the European Union. By 2018, they began excelling past the competition through its various accomplishments, such as the development of exoskeleton technology, 3D-printed weapons and ammunition, inventing hover technology for vehicles, and even creating optical camouflage battle dress uniforms by 2021. NDGI also became known as the first to act in catastrophes, demonstrated by their involvement alongside Task Force Anubis during the later stages of the Venezuelan Civil War. NDGI's did not come without controversy: during the events of both the War on the Eternals and the Venezuelan Civil War, it was reported that the PMCs in NDGI were trigger happy and "ticking time bombs": some of the PMCs employed by NDGI were witnessed behaving recklessly and spraying bullets wildly, endangering civilian lives in the process. They were also witnessed displaying abusive behavior when interrogating prisoners, using extreme interrogation methods "that not even the CIA would approve of." Nontheless, the organization proved to be brutally efficient when it came to combating enemies. The controversial findings also failed to stop governments the world over from shutting down NDGI, though many interest groups are still campaigning for its closure. Organization Nom De Guerre's staff consists of private military contractors under its employ, and a board of directors acting as "oversight" for its employees. The board consists of NDGI head Jean-Jacques Boisonnade, overseer of NDGI operations, Oliver Renaud, and Special Advisor Clementine Renaud (who also happens to be Oliver's daughter). Units Being a private military company, NDGI has various military units, all of whom seem to be named after either colors or animals. Groups are organized by either colors or animals, and group members have a color/animal name and a number. *'Cobra Section'-Contains helicopters and airplanes *'Cobalt Section'-A large NDGI unit *'Gazelle Section'-An NDGI cyber-operations unit *'Blue Section' *'Gorilla Section' *'Crocodile Section' *'Monitor Section' *'Gray Section' *'Black Section' *'Hazel Section' *'Maroon Section'-Contains covert saboteurs Notable members Chain of command *Jean-Jacques Boissonade *Oliver Renaud *Clementine Renaud Current employees *Renaud Simon *Nicolas Sylvestre *Jade Bureau *Murielle Leloup *Edgar Paquin *Frank Houdin *Théo Lucroy *Krystal Moses *Iakovos Loris *Andreas Georgiadis *Ilias Matis *Vassilios Alexopoulos *Aspasia Leou *Deathshade *Aggela Sagona *Lambrini Paule *Spyridoula Sanna *Nomiki Trainou *Tasoula Chroni *Rania Apostolou *Efthalia Vali *Dimitroula Rapti *Maya Paulou Weapons and equipment NDGI PMCs carry a wide variety of both foreign-made weaponry and equipment and local weaponry and equipment. Most of their weapons either have a white and grey camouflage scheme, a dark green camouflage scheme or a black camouflage scheme, depending on the environment the PMCs are operating in (ex: Soldiers operating in cold weather conditions have white and grey camo on their weapons, covert operatives have black camouflage on their weapons, soldiers operating in jungle areas have green camouflage schemes and soldiers operating in desert environments have a brown camouflage scheme, etc.). Small arms *PAMAS G1 *Glock 17 *M9 *Glock 18 *Glock 19 *HK USP *Famas F1 *MTAR-21 *TAR-21 *FN FAL *HK MP5 *P90 *HK416 *SCAR-H *SCAR-L *M16 A2 *Benelli M3T Super 90 *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-12 *M1014 *Dragunov *FR-F2 *PSG-1 *PGM Ultima Ratio *H&K G28 *HK 417 *PGM Hécate II *M40A5 *Remington 700 *RSASS *MSR Vehicles *UH-60 Blackhawk *AH-6 Little Bird *MH-53 Pavelow *CH-46 Sea Knight *CH-47 Chinook *Technical *Chevy Tahoe SUV *Mercedes Benz M-Class Quotes French :"Couvrez-moi! Je recharge!" :— Cover me! I'm reloading! :"Je change de chargeur!" :— Changing magazine! :"Merde! Je recharge!" :— Shit! I'm reloading! :"Recharge!" :— Reloading! :"Je place du C4!" :— Placing C4! :"Je pose une mine!" :— Placing mine (claymore)! :"Cible neutralisée!" :— Target neutralized! :"Ennemi abattu!" :— Enemy gunned down! :"Tango abattu!" :— Tango gunned down! :"Génial!" :— Awesome! :"Attention! Une roquette!" :— Rocket! Watch out! Greek *"Ρίχνοντας χειροβομβίδα!"/''"Ríchnontas cheirovomvída!"/"Throwing grenade!" *"Χειροβομβίδα''!/"Cheirovomvída!"/"Grenade!" *"Ρίχνοντας χειροβομβίδα!"/"Ríchnontas cheirovomvída!"/"Throwing stun grenade!" *"Κάλυψέ με! Επαναφορτώνω!"/"Kálypsé me! Epanafortóno!"/"Cover me! I'm reloading!" *"Επικοινωνία!"/"Epikoinonía!"/"Contact!" *"Έχουμε έναν άνθρωπο κάτω!"/"Échoume énan ánthropo káto!"/"We have a man down!" *"Ο άνθρωπος κάτω! Κρατήστε τα κουμπιά σας! Ο άνθρωπος κάτω!"/"O ánthropos káto! Kratíste ta koumpiá sas! O ánthropos káto!"/"Man down! Hold onto your butts! Man down!" *"Γαμώτο, ο άνθρωπος κάτω!"/"Gamóto, o ánthropos káto!"/"Damn it, man down!" *"Παλεύεις σαν μωρά!"/"Paléveis san morá!"/"You fight like babies!" *"Θάνατος σε Βάρβαρους!"/"Thánatos se Várvarous!/"Death to Barbarians!" *"Τι κάνουμε? Υπάρχουν περισσότεροι από εμάς απ 'αυτούς! ΧΡΕΩΣΗ!"/"Ti kánoume? Ypárchoun perissóteroi apó emás ap 'aftoús! CHREOSI!"/"What are we doing? There are more of us than there are of them! CHARGE!" German *"Achtung! Granate!" - "Look out! Grenade!" *"Achtung! Werfe eine Granate!" - "Look out! Throwing a grenade!" *"Alles klar Kumpel" - "All clear buddy!" *"Alles klar, Kumpel! Ich geb Rückendeckung!" - All clear, buddy! I give back cover!" *"An die feindliche Position vorrücken!" - "Advance on the enemy position!" *"Angriff! Angriff! - "Attack! Attack!" *"Artillerie! In Deckung!" - "Artillery! Take cover!" *"Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns!" - "On the other side of the fence!" *"Auf der linken Seite! - "On the left side!" *"Auf der rechten Seite! - "On the right side!" *"Bei der kaputten Mauer! - "By the broken wall!" *"Bei der Kirche!" - "By the church!" *"Bei dem Schutt, da!" - "In the rubble, there!" *"Beim Telefonmast!" - "By the telephone pole!" *"Benutzt die Granaten!" - "Use the grenades!" *"Bewegung! - "Move!" *"Brauche Deckung!" - "Need cover!" *"Brauche Deckung beim Nachladen!" - "Need cover while reloading!" *"Brauche Munition!" - "Need ammunition!" *"Das Auto wird explodieren!" - "This car will explode!" *"Da drüben, bei dem Denkmal!" - "Over there, at the monument!" '' *"''Da drüben, bei dem Haus!" - "Over there, at the house!" *"Da drüben, bei der Kirche!" - "Over there, at the church!" *"Da drüben, bei diesem Auto!" - "Over there, at that car!" *"Da ist der Feind!" - "There is the enemy!" *"Da sind sie!" - "There they are!" *"Das Fenster im zweiten Stock!" - "That window, second floor!" *"Das ist Artillerie! Runter!" - "That's artillery! Get down!" *"Das war zu einfach! - "That was too easy!" *"Deckung! Geh in Deckung! - "Cover! Take cover!" *''"Diese Leute!"-"These people!"'' *''"Was machen wir? Es gibt mehr von uns als von ihnen! AUFLADEN!"-"What are we doing? There are more of us than there are of them! CHARGE!"'' English *"I'm reloading, cover me!" *"Planting C4." *"Planting Claymore." *"RPG!" *"Grenade, move!" *"GRENADE!" *"SEMTEX!" *"Enemy down!" - After killing an enemy player. *"Kill confirmed." - After killing an enemy player. *"Throwin' sticky!" - While throwing a Semtex grenade. *"Tossing sticky!" - ''While throwing a Semtex grenade. *"''Sticky out!" - After throwing a Semtex grenade. *"Grenade!" - While throwing a frag grenade *"Grenade! Move!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *"Grenade! Get outta here!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *"Throwing flash!" - Said when throwing a flash grenade *"Man down!" - Said after a friendly KIA. *''"Damn it! Man down!"''- Said after a friendly KIA *''"Shit! Man down!"''- Said after friendly KIA *''"We got a man down!"''- Said after friendly KIA *''"We have a man down!"''- Said after friendly KIA *''"Man down! Man down!"''- Said after friendly KIA *"We have a man down! Search the sector!"-Said after friendly KIA *"He's dead, we have a man down!"- Said after finding a dead friendly *"Sniper! Get down!" - Said when an enemy sniper shoots. *"Man down! Sniper!"- Said when an enemy sniper shoots. *"Flash out!" - While tossing a flash grenade *"Placing claymore." - While placing a claymore *"Ohhh, shit.." ''- Getting stuck by a Semtex. *"''Shit, I can't get it off!" *"Throwing frag." or "Tossing frag!" - After throwing a frag grenade. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" - Said when reloading. *"Changing mags!" - Said when reloading *"What are we waiting for! There's more of us than there are of them! CHARGE!"- Battle dialog *"Charge them! Keep the initiative!"- Battle dialog Russian *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (Generic dialog) *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Lieutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (Generic dialog) *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Следите за своими флангами!''-"Sledite za svoimi flangami!"/"Watch your flanks!" *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - ''"Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *''"Что мы делаем? Нас больше, чем их! ОБВИНЯТЬ!"-"Chto my delayem? Nas bol'she, chem ikh! OBVINYAT'!"/"What are we doing? There are more of us than there are of them! CHARGE!"'' Romanian *''"Ce facem? Sunt mai mulți dintre noi decât există! ÎNCĂRCA!"/"What are we doing? There are more of us than there are of them! CHARGE!"'' *''"Am o lovitură!"/"I have a shot!"'' *''"Fără țintă!"/"No target!"'' *''"Mutarea în poziție!"/"Moving to position!"'' *''"Trăgând!"/"Firing!"'' *''"Foc, foc, foc!"/"Fire, fire, fire!"'' *''"Încărcați-le! Păstrați inițiativa!"/"Charge them! Keep the initiative!"'' Gallery PMC 4.jpg PMC 3.jpg PMC 2.jpg PMC 1.jpg Krystal Moses.jpg|Krystal Moses Category:Factions